<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week by MrBalkanophile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570098">I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile'>MrBalkanophile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno dei miei tre claim principali al Decimo Big Bang Italia di <a href="https://www.landedifandom.net/">Lande Di Fandom</a>, e forse quello che mi ha messo più in difficoltà mentre lo costruivo - (quasi tutte) voci femminili per una storia (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bigbangitalia_10ed/works/26362708">che dovete leggere o non potete essere miei amici</a>) <em>estremamente slow burning</em> M/M? Sì. Sono voci di testimonianza dello sviluppo dei personaggi, dopotutto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggie/gifts">Meggie</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362708">Saying things (that you can't say tomorrow day)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggie/pseuds/Meggie">Meggie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MEG VORREI DISEGNARTI INTERI CASEGGIATI MA NON CI RIESCO ;O;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/UyN99kR.jpg"></a>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/eYoqyIC.jpg"></a>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/25W0JTgiGrqzHaFYeXZmPu?si=e-Z1QsyYRlafmTomd9_XrQ">ascolta/listen to: Spotify</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Il titolo del fanwork è tratto dalla <em>ghost track</em> del mix, <em>Do I Wanna Know?</em> degli Arctic Monkeys.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>